yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Classic Yo-kai
are a group of Yo-kai hailing from decades or even centuries in the past; in other words, they have been around for a very long time. They first debuted in Yo-kai Watch 2. These Yo-kai are based on yōkai from traditional Japanese folklore, down to having the same name in Japanese in most cases. Originally, they could only be encountered in the past, be it in when searched with the Yo-kai Watch, in Yo-kai Spots, or in the Crank-a-kai from 60 years in the past. Their Yo-kai Medals, known as Classic Medals, are red-colored and the two corners are more squared; in addition, the artwork and name banners are styled after traditional Japanese art. They can only be used with the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero and future Yo-kai Watch models. List of Classic Yo-kai Classic Yo-kai Introduced in Yo-kai Watch 2 Classic Yo-kai Introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3 Classic Yo-kai Introduced in Yo-kai Watch World In the Anime Classic Yo-kai appear for the first time in the anime in EP028, when Nate and Whisper search for some Classic Yo-kai in order to impress Bear and Eddie. Boyclops, Pallysol, and Lady Longnek mark the first appearance of these Yo-kai. Whisper displays extreme respect for the Classic Yo-kai, even addressing them with the suffix "-senpai", as seen with Boyclops, Pallysol, and Lady Longnek, when they first appear. When the trio fails to scare the boys in their first try, Whisper puts them in a training regime in order to help them regain their abilities; however, after successfully frightening Bear and Eddie after their training, they reveal having watched an old horror movie in order to inspire themselves. Out of gratitude, the trio give Nate their Yo-kai Medals. Later, after a successful streak of frights in the forest, the exorcist- who first appeared in episode 5- is hired to exorcise them; while at first the Classic Yo-kai are immune to his chanting, the tables are turned after the exorcist use amplificators, nearly sending them to the other side and forcing Nate to use the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero to reverse the effects. In EP033, Faux Kappa appears when Nate realizes Walkappa cannot help him making a report on Kappas. Both Kappas settle a dispute in swimming and eating vegetables, in which Faux Kappa gains the upper hand; however, Walkappa bests him in a sumo test due to him using a sunscreen in his bowl while Faux Kappa had no protection. Faux Kappa then gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal. In EP054, Nate discovers his hair, as well as that of his friends grew extremely long due to Furdinand's abilities. Nate tries to overpower the hair ball Yo-Kai with Blazion, Roughraff, Dismarelda and Happierre, but all of them end with eccentric hairstyles. However, a downpour starts and nullifies Furdinand's effect, also leaving him wet. Furdinand then gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal. In EP058, Tublappa causes Nate to develop a licking habit which goes as far as licking Bear and Eddie's hair, When Katie offers Nate some salt candies, Tublappa quickly develops a liking for them, which causes him to give Nate his Yo-kai Medal out of gratitude. From EP066 through EP071, Gnomey is featured- sometimes in large groups- in his own corner. They are portrayed as entities which ensure organization between children's belongings, success in exams and once in romance, most of these tasks often ensuring risk to the Gnomey due to their small size. In EP073, Nate accidentally fishes Mermaidyn when trying to impress his friends with a "non-average" fish. Upon being hooked and pulled out, Mermaidyn quickly apologizes. However, Nate keeps fishing her in other areas, in which Mermaidyn grows annoyed for she was being interrupted on her daily tasks. Nate challenges himself to not fish the mermaid Yo-Kai in a pool, a bathtub and even in a shallow puddle, all of these tries failing spectacularly and causing Mermaidyn to lose patience, finally given Nate her Yo-kai Medal; but even with that, Nate wails on the disappointment of catching something that is not Mermaidyn. In EP082, Nate finds out that he has been startled by Pittapatt while he was walking on the streets. Upon confronting him, he reveals he spotted a girl waiting for her mother outside of a hospital and tried to comfort her by making the sound of steps, but instead, it causes the girl to feel a lot down and cry. After talking with Nate, he makes a last attempt to comfort the same girl in the precise moment her mother was heading to her daughter; this time, it works. Later, Whisper notes the entry about Pittapatt in the Yo-Kai Wiki has changed to reflect his doing. In EP091, Whisper briefly meets Faysoff when searching for an unit to compete in the White & Red Song Battle. When offered, Faysoff simply scoffs at it. Faysoff is featured properly in EP171, where he causes Nate and his friends to lose any expressions to their faces. Upon being uncovered by him, the Classic Yo-kai states he was looking for a child who drew a face on his head, so Nate helps him to find that child. When they find him, he was crying with no expression on his face. Faysoff finds him and sheds a tear on his own featureless face, to which the child's expressions return and can cry with all normality, to the relief of his friends. In EP113, Mermother and Smogmella make a quick cameo among the audience, clapping at The Clovers' performance. In EP137, while in the street, Nate feels an ominous wind and tries to realize which Yo-kai created it, to no avail. At home, Whisper confirms it was Whirlweasel's doing when getting the wisp on his head sliced clean. The next day, shortly after being found by Nate and his friends, Whirlweasel barges into Springdale Elementary School and manages to slice a piece of one of Nate's socks while he still had them, making him embarrassed. Later, Whisper states Whirlweasel uses the slices he cuts to sew them and make caps for his weasel friends. Whirlweasel then slices a piece from Katie, Bear and Eddie's socks. When Nate attempts to get the hole of his sock undetected, the weasel Yo-kai then slices pieces from most of Nate's clothing, putting the boy into embarrassment, and flies off with the pieces in hand. In EP146, while sleeping, Nate suddenly awakes upside-down on his bed twice. After scanning the one responsible for his predicament, Flippit, said Yo-kai relates an experience about an elderly woman in the countryside, who when always wakes up upside-down, she smiles calmly. Nate and his friends decide to follow Flippit- through Mirapo- to the woman's room, where, after Flippit turns the woman upside-down, Nate spots a photo of the woman together with an elderly man, and Jibanyan finds an older photo in the woman's pillow of a younger version of the man in the most recent photo. Nate summons Baku to display the woman's dreams, which show the couple in their younger years, in which the woman already wake up upside down and when visiting his friend, she found him in the same position, with a photo of her in his pillow, which caused the young man to blush. After watching the woman's dream Flippit sheds some tears moved by the couple's love and gives Nate his Medal. In EP182, Nate and his Yo-kai friends encounter Tenguriginal, but they still hold doubts if he is a real Tengu, which irritates Tenguriginal enough to send two gusts of wind to them. Tengu then appears and boasts about his large nose as proof of his authenticity, which futher infuriates Tenguriginal (who was mocked repeatedly in the past for not having a large nose). Tengu then challenges Tenguriginal to a Tengu battle (with Tengloom as the referee), consisting of three rounds: capturing the fan- in which Tenguriginal wins-, tornado duel -in which Tengu stands victorious-, and 100-meter geta launching, in which, unexpectedly, Tengloom wins by exploiting the flight of a bird in the vicinity, which crowns him as the winner, much to the surprise of both Tengu and Tenguriginal. In the afternoon, Tenguriginal gives Nate his medal. In EP184, Ooze Zat inspirits Nate's mother to cook dishes rich in oil for lunch and adding large quantities of Mayonnaise on top on that, and doing so with many restaurants. After Nate uncovers him, he reveals he is trying to give Yo-kai a taste of oil partying, so Whisper helps him by pumping oil to a Yo-kai party, with less-than possitive results. Ooze Zat then is lured by the smell of Jerry's oil-rich cooking, and in the latter's house, Ooze Zat gives Jerry his medal upon request. However, Jerry then grabs the Classic Yo-kai and literally squeezes the oil out of him, leaving him withered, much to the horror of Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan. In EP190, Frogetmenot causes Roughraff to behave different than usual. He then uses his power to manifest Manjimutt's both sides of his conscience over a doubt on making suggestive pottery and then banishes the bad side upon Manjimutt's pick on the good one. He does the same with Poofessor over eating his deuce, this time casting the good side away. Nate then offers to repeat the same process with Whisper, but since Whisper decides not to pick any side, Frogetmenot sends his soul to ascend instead. In EP198, EP203 and EP209, the Bonies army, led by Arachnus (with Eyesoar in their ranks), and the Fleshies army, commanded by Toadal Dude (with Scarasol among them) wage war on each other over somehow trivial manners, while Nate caught between them each time. On the first battle, they have a dispute over briefs (Bonies) and trunks (Fleshies), which is decided on the briefs- as Nate was wearing dirty trunks; on their second encounter, they clash over food: eating the strawberry of a shortcake either last, using bent straws, and using soy for (Bonies) or eating it first first, using straight straws, and using sauce (Fleshies), without any decision on the latter for all the other members having different tastes. In their third battle, a dispute over kissing a girl in the front (Bonies) or in the cheek (Fleshies), it's up to Nate to decide, to which he cannot give an answer, and with the forced help from Whapir (in which his memories show him kissing Katie in the lips), both sides instead give praise to him. Movie Among the Yo-kai Nathaniel summons to battle, several Classic Yo-kai are present. Some of them, like Mermaidyn, Pittapatt, Gnomey, Eyesoar, Arachnus, and Toadal Dude, would debut later in the anime series. Others, like Mudmunch, Chymera, Predictabull, and Furgus, appeared only in the movie so far. Trivia * Though Classic Yo-kai are based on traditional Yo-kai, this trait is not exclusive to this type, as some Present Yo-kai also have a prominent basis in traditional lore, such as Dromp, Tengu, Frostina, Kyubi, Noko, Jibanyan, Venoct, Toiletta, Manjimutt, Noway, So-Sorree, and Baku. * The Brave tribe is the only tribe so far to not include color-swapped Classic Yo-kai that can be found in the Crank-a-kai. * Kingmera, Thurston, Uber Geeko, Tigappa, Tengulightened, High Gnomey, Smashibull, Kyryn, Unikirin, Eyellure, Arachnia, Mermadonna, Moolinda, Neighthan, Mumbles, Roary, Cymbalina, Ed Zoff, Letsbifrenz, Hairum Scarum, and Wack O' Lantern are the only one Classic Yo-kai have not make appearance in the anime series so far. * The Classic Yo-kai in both the Shady and Tough tribes, Eyesoar, Eyellure, Toadal Dude, and Uber Geeko, are the only ones without a Wicked counterpart. * The Tough tribe and the Shady tribe so far have the least amount of Classic Yo-kai, with only 4 Yo-kai each as of the most recent update for Yo-kai Watch 3. ** Conversely, the Heartful tribe so far has the most Classic Yo-kai, with 8 Yo-kai. * While Tublappa gains an evolution in Yo-kai Watch 3, said evolution is not a Classic Yo-kai, but a Regular Yo-kai. In other languages * Italian: Yo-Kai Classici * German: Klassische Yo kai * Portuguese (Brazil): Yo-Kai Clássico Also See *Regular Yo-kai *Local Yo-kai *Rare Yo-kai *'Merican Yo-kai *Legendary Yo-kai *Boss Yo-kai *Treasure Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Types